STPM(Animation)
This STPM refers to one of Fa004's Animation. Real definition of STPM can be found here STPM is an acronym for Sijil Tinggi Persekolahan Malaysia(Malaysian Higher School Certificate). It is a pre-university examination taken by students in Malaysia. It was formerly known as the Higher School Certificate (HSC). The HSC was the precursor to the GCE A Level in the UK, and is still the name of the pre-university examination in some states in Australia. This STPM animation '''is an expression of Fa004 facing his journey on finishing his studying on STPM Level. Contents inside the animation are metaphor of his journey. '''Synopsis Eddie Jackson(Fa004) started his journey with his friends(SodaRikkidoXVI, SyuCrySis, and Zaku) to reach glory on Third Floor. They have to face three floors filled with monsters. Actually, they can ignore all of those monsters. Anyway, they have to defeat all of it to get a 'Perfect Glory'. Will they be able to get it? Plot In STPM Journey, Eddie Jackson and his companions had to counter three floors filled with monsters to grab their Glory. Legend said that this Glory will lead anyone who grab it to a better place. Actually they can choose to ignore this monsters and proceed to third floor, but, if they cleared all the monsters completely, they will receive a Perfect Glory. Perfect Glory will grant every each of them a better place where would they want to go, meanwhile a simple Glory grant only one way for all of them together. 1st Floor The Journey starts by the first floor. This floor have four similar type of monster. Each of the monsters equipped with different weapon. Red Monster - Sword Blue Monster - Bow Green Monster - Spear Yellow Monster - Axe They fought with those monster casually in this floor, except Eddie. Eddie unleashes his strongest form in order to take out the Blue Monster which attacking the party from afar by its bow. 2nd Floor After defeating those monsters, the party headed to the second floor. This floor had five monsters spawned. Only two of it are the same type. Meanwhile, one of those monster are the boss for this floor. Battle in this floor was quite furious. Its started by the attacks launched by SodaRikkidoXVI and Zaku towards the two tigers. The attacks are straightly done by Soda's ultimate attack which had froze the tigers, and finished by Zaku's ultimate attack that exploded two of the frozen tiger, simultaneously. Meanwhile, Eddie and SyuCrySis hyper-jump towards the sky, in order to attack the supporting monsters, the bird and cobra, that positioning behind the tigers. Eddie landed first towards the bird to reduce its advance of agility, so that SyuCrySis will able to overcome the bird's ability. After the bird's defeat, the cobra attacks Eddie by firing a magical laser from its eyes. Eddie uses his strongest form and focus his magical energy to flows into his sword, thus deflected the attack. He strikes the cobra by blowing the cobra back by its ability. While the battle happens, the Lion appears silently with its throne just not far in front of third floor's gate. After Eddie noticed its appearing, SyuCrySis casts his ability of spawning blades, launching the blades into the air. Zaku enhances the blades attack by hitting it with his high-speed attacks. The blades march toward the Lion, but, the Lion deflects it just by a single blow of its precious Excalibur. Eddie angered by how easily the Lion deflects the attacks. He uses again his strongest form and jumps towards the Lion with his charged sword, in hope to thrust the Lion's body and ripped it apart. Sadly, the Lion reply just by using its claw. Eddie flew into the air because of the attack. Suddenly, Soda's sends him higher towards the sky when he is about to fall on the ground. Soda did this because of he believes that Eddie could be able to defeat the Boss. With the faith by the whole party, Eddie delivers a powerful blow by throwing his sword towards the Boss. The attack succeeded killing the boss because of magic power that flows into the sword are came from the whole member of the party. After the battle, the members had to assisted Eddie to walk onto the next floor. This is because of the injury he gets after his nonsense attack on the Boss. 3rd Floor The atmosphere of third floor is quite eerie with the storm and continuous lightning occur. This is the floor that only have one monster which is the boss itself. The boss appeared from a key that bounded with massive magical power that merges with 4 different spirits. Its appearances are looks like a full armored knight. The third floor's gate opens as soon as the party arrived. Right after entering the gate, again, Eddie nonsensically marches towards the Boss to attack. The Boss simply hit him and he falls onto the ground hardly. Eddie almost faint by the painful attack delivered by the Boss. While he lying on the ground, Zaku comes and lends his hand to Eddie to help him standing up. He noticed the help and look towards his companions. This moment makes him remember his old companions. After then, he realizes that the journey should be settle together, not alone. They continue the battle together and fought the boss strategically. The battle ended by all of them thrust their weapon into the body of the Boss. Powerful energy emerges out of the Boss through the thrusts, and the Boss blew up. The powerful sonic blow pushes away the storms, revealing the skies that near the dusk. As the battle ends, four crystal stairs appear at every around of the floor. Eddie stunned with the scenery of it. His stun ends by SodaRikkidoXVI thrust his spear into the ground in front of him. Soda waves towards the party as he walking away against them. SyuCrySis and Zaku respectively do the same as Soda before walking away. After then, Eddie just sighs and smiles before he puts his sword at the same place as the other three did. They all ascending by walking on the crystal-like stairs that known as Perfect Glory. Only the one who walk on it knows where it is going, since its decided by their own desire. Thus, the journey ended. Aesthetic Interpretation Since the animator, Fa004, treating his work as an art. So, he would explains the aesthetic interpretation of the animation. * The 'Floors' are represent as semesters required for the whole period of STPM. STPM has three semester for the students to take. * Four initial monsters that appear on first and second floor represented as four subjects that required for STPM students to learn, according to their classes. Four spirits that merge with the key at the third floor also represent the same. * At the second floor, monsters appearance represent all subjects took by Fa004 in his STPM. * The white tiger represents Pengajian Am(General Study? Also known as 'Pengajian Malaysia' in Diploma level at University). The double-headed Chinese-style equipped by the white tiger represent the Chinese teacher who teaches Pengajian Am subject to Fa004's class. * The orange tiger represents Bahasa Melayu(Malay Language) subject. The bronze spear equipped by it represent historic value of Malay language that being taught on STPM level. * The blue bird represents Seni Visual(Visual Arts) because the limit of arts related to how freedom the birds flying in the skies. * The purple cobra represents Information and Communications Technology(ICT). Reason the animator relate this two things because the coding can be serpentine like a snake. * The lion represents Malaysian University English Test(MUET) because its related to United Kingdom. * Perfect Glory appearing as a key and stair represents something that students need to earned before continue their study on higher level. Trivia * Eddie Jackson represents as Fa004 because it came from his gaming name * Nickname 'SodaRikkidoXVI' came from Henshin announcements from Genesis Driver, in Kamen Rider Gaim Series. This nickname represents as one of Fa004's friend that love Kamen Rider Series. * SyuCrySis represents as another friend of Fa004 while studying in STPM. The nickname represents him because it is his gaming name. The nickname comes by Westernizing his real name and putting Sis at the ends of it to make it look stylish. * SyuCrySis's ability were derived from Unlimited Blade Works, from Fate Series * Another friend of Fa004 represented as Zaku. The nickname comes by shortened his name. * Zaku's ability were derived from Lancelot's skills in popular mobile MOBA game, Mobile Legends. This skill derived because Zaku mainly uses this character to fight alongside his comrades. Category:Fa004 Animation